far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Lara Rylen
A Ranger of little esteem, Lara is a former GrillSeeker for House Pyxis and is also related to House Serpens through blood. Traits and Appearance Lara has a habit of wearing practical clothes over stylish which, while not a terrible habit, has led to some major faux-pas in major events. Luckily, this is not a constant issue. Generally, she is flirty and self-confident in an effort mask her utter lack of social skills, possibly caused by a disconnect on the side of her cybernetics. During her most recent times, she has been travelling for a very long time with only a VI for company, leading her to feel very uncomfortable with familiarity to a few exceptions. As a Pyxis, she also struggles staying one one place for too long and can tend to grow restless, acting out and attempting to practice her skills to keep sharp, even on her friends. Biography Lara was actually born in Yggdrazil, Hroa, of all places. Her father (Seeker Pyxis Rylen Elendel) travelled there on the way to survey the moons and, along the way, he met Scryer Serpens Werner Azumi and they conceived a child. Elendel was unaware of the conception when he left and was only told a couple years after Lara’s birth, when it was discovered that she had no psionic potential. He returned and took Lara away to Lodestone to be raised as a member of house Pyxis. When she reached 16, she apprenticed to Grillmaster Pyxis Leandros Upsi and became a fairly successful Grillseeker, discovering new animals to grill and better ways to do it (Magma BBQ is her favourite). Eventually, she gave up her calling and attempted to join the Rangers at age 19. During training there was a malfunction with her ship and a faulty engine coil caused it to detonate, ejecting her into space, critically injured with no seal on her suit. It was then that she discovered her limited MES ability to create some form of vacuum seal around herself and it saved her life, barely. The detonation destroyed her legs (about which she is still rather sensitive about) and removed her right forearm as well as several injuries that required massive physical cybernetic reconstruction, no psions were around on Diomikato at the time and she has had to come to terms with her losses. It took just over a year to recuperate both physically and mentally from her injuries, held back by the realisation that she was now more mechanical than human. She eventually took the time to acquaint herself with her Diagnostic and Monitor VI. Though bland at first, almost refusing to speak to her, Lara tinkered with some of her cybernetics to allow it freedom to have a personality and naming it Robin for the small colourful bird it uses as its persona. She eventually resumed training for the Rangers and found that her cybernetics and limited MES made her adept at breaching ships whilst still in orbit, either through hacking the airlock with Robin’s help or cutting through one of the maintenance hatches. Eventually, she was pulled into the Ash Ranger corps for her special set of skills and given a partner by the name of Ash Ranger Pyxis Selan Kristin and they worked together on several assignments, becoming fast friends as Kristin was a talented hacker and pilot whilst Lara was a gearhead and was much more suited for the bloody bladework. It was during one of these missions to a Vagrant ship that Lara was seriously injured and forced back onto the ship by Kristin, but rather than abort the mission, Kristin went back in by herself as the ship jumped to spikespace. Kristin has not been seen since, leading her and the other Pyxis to assume her death after two moots were missed. Her funeral was performed and Lara continues the search for her body, eschewing any other Partner, insisting that Robin is all she needs and she has not been wrong so far. Currently, she patrols some of the space lanes, looking after diplomatic vessels and the such until she grows bored or gains insight into what happened to Kristin, ever searching. Education and Stats I'm sure I'll think of something to put later Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Pyxis Members